


Comfort Zone

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin knew Vic's death was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 405.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 030: Death

Justin knew Vic's death was inevitable. His acne cream and styling gel once shared space on the vanity with a dozen tiny pill bottles.

He tries to remember Vic as he was -- teasing and happy -- but the images that dance across his eyelids are of a leering monster in a death mask and he ends up clutching the sheets and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling and counting the minutes until he hears the rasping slide of the door.

When Brian slips into bed, Justin says nothing, just crawls over his body and listens to the rapid thrum of his heartbeat.


End file.
